Here We Go Again!
by MoonlightFaerie
Summary: Everyone prepares for Jessi's wedding as the the truth about everything spills out.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Except their children and mates, okay)  
Thunder shook the curtains as Claudia Gray shrugged in a colorful sweater. Her husband, Alan groggily phoned his best friend, Haley Joel Osment who was now grown. "Hale….did you make our reservation?" The answer obviously satisfied Alan because he hung up. Alan was a comedian even though his childish jokes had irritated Claudia when she was younger. They kissed their twins, Feronica and Jilliby silently, their oldest child(adopted), Simona who was 15 reassured them. "Ronica and Jill will be fine, Mom. Aunt Janine is arriving in the morning and Grandma is coming next week. You'll only be gone for two weeks. It's okay!" Claudia and Alan hugged and kissed Simona with love and hurried to the garage to get on their way to Stoneybrook(from New Jersey) where Jessie's wedding would take place in a week!  
  
"Alicia, I KNOW you were playing dress-up in Mommy's new Gucci where is it?" tall thin woman with very long blond hair and cerulean eyes yelled. The child with waist-length, very light brown curls and huge blue eyes hugged her mother, then sweetly said, "I don't know Mommy. Remember? I'm Sedona Thomas, five years old. Five year olds lose things a whole bunch!" Stacey reached down and lifted her child up. "C'mon. We gotta get ready." The limo was waiting outside their huge Spanish-styled house. "Tuscon Airport. I need to catch the 5:40 so can you hurry?" Sedona, Sam, and Stacey loaded themselves up and dissapeared down the street.  
  
Dawn Schafer quickly finished up a carob brownie and waited for Mallory outside the tiny cramped apartment with a garden view. Mallory's now straight auburn hair frizzed as the fat raindrops fell on the windshield. "I hope Dawn is still waiting."she 


	2. The Future

Said worriedly, running a pale hand through her hair. Dawn was indeed waiting with Charlotte outside. Becca and Vanessa scooted over in the back( they go to Columbia U together). Dawn with her tanned skin and pale blonde hair was still breathtakingly beautiful. She was now a model and looked like the healthy California girl she was. She had originally gone back to California to study pre-law at USC, but when Carol died in an accident involving inhaling paint she couldn't face it anymore. She headed to New York where she worked at a restaurant. One day she was walking in Soho when a short, thin man with dark hair and intense green eyes stopped her and asked her to model for him. Soon, they became lovers. Now, William was her fiancee. In fact, she was having a double wedding with Jessi. "So? How's the bride-to-be?"Becca asked cheerfully. Becca studied modern dance at CU. "Fine."Dawn said giving Becca a kiss on each cheek." They sped off to the train station. .  
  
Abby Stevenson kicked the ball hard as she scored a goal. The WestHam Soccer Team gathered together to sing homage their country. Getting away from the crowds, Abby hurried into jeans and a tanktop. She gathered her long dark curls into a French braid and hurried to the sidelines to meet her twins, Louisa Belen and Natalie Maria. Their father lived in Spain so they had the surname of Cerveza. "Come on my Cervezas."Abby called catching a cab to the airport.  
  



	3. Voila!

**"Harmony! Get here right this second." A golden retriever puppy with golden brown eyes and a mischievous look barked into the room. Jessi Ramsey nervously brushed her long black hair behind her ear. Jessi gracefully sat down next to Harmony and laid her head on his fur. "I'm so nervous… I haven't seen these girls in ten years, well… except for Mallory and Dawn. She and I talk and email all the time. Oh… what am I gonna do!" Jessi stood up with a start. "What am I gonna serve them?" Jessi bustled into her small kitchen and came back with a box of Saltines, a half-empty bottle of apple juice, and three quarters of a pineapple. She made herself busy, pouring the apple juice into a smaller bottle; slicing the pineapple into chunks; and spreading the saltines on a crystal tray. She stood back to admire her work when her fiancé, Paul Sidney entered the room. He put his arms around her waist and they embraced for a second. She turned to gaze at his perfect face: huge, crystal green eyes; light brown skin, and curly golden brown hair. He, in turn gazed into her beautiful face: long jet-black hair, light brown skin, and magnificent brown eyes. They heard the screech of tires and a hot-tempered voice yell with a slight British accent, "You brogue! Never cheat a Yiddish woman!" Jessi threw her head back and laughed a deep chuckle. "That'll be Abby." Jessi rushed to the door where a woman with shoulder-length black curls and brown eyes with a fierce look held the hands of two little girls. "Ab!" Jessi cried, throwing her arms out to hug her friend. Abby's fierce look softened as she threw herself into the hug. Abby pulled away. "And these are my twin girls, Louisa Belen and Natalie Maria. Sorry, their nanny couldn't stay for a week." Jessi smiled. "Oh, Abby! It's okay! Stacey has a kid the same age. Oh! And my little cousins will be here. So where are you staying? I've got plenty of guest rooms. And the carriage house has about three apartments. Becca, Charlotte, Dawn, and William will also be staying here. Plus, my Aunt Cecilia and her new husband, Robert and her grandkids. There's plenty of room." Abby gave Jessi an enormous hug. "Thanks Jess. Do ya really mean it?" "Of course! The more the merrier!" Jessi ran into the kitchen and emerged with a pad. "Let's see…. Becca and Charlotte are staying in the Flower Room upstairs, Dawn and William have the apartment on the top floor of the carriage house, Aunt Cecilia and Robert have the Red Room downstairs, Her grandkids, Gordon, Elliot, Francesca, and Dana are sharing the bunk beds in the basement. Hey! If you like, Louisa and Natalie could sleep in bunk beds down there too!" Abby looked at her kids. "Really?" Louisa cried. "We've never slept in bunk beds before! Cool! We wanna sleep down there!" Jessi smiled and added them to the list. "Abby! How would you like to have the middle carriage house apartment?" Abby smiled. "Perfect!"she said.  
**


	4. Alone

A young woman with a baby on her hip and thick blond hair stood quietly in the falling rain. A multi-colored umbrella swayed in the wind and a suitcase dangled from her wrist. She reached the house. She checked the address on the torn piece of notebook paper. "660 Gardenbrooke Lane. This is it." She gently set down the suitcase, and shook out the designer raincoat. Her eyes were gentle and sweet and her mouth was a rosebud with high rosy cheeks. The baby held its own beauty with the dark blonde hair, green eyes, and rosy smooth skin. Shannon Kilbourne shook out her hair and knocked on the door.  
  
"Do you believe in life after love?"a petite woman with very short hair and drk brown eyes sang. She finished the song and the audience of second and third graders cheered and shouted. "Gotta get in the car."she muttered, grabbing the guitar case and shouted over her shoulder, "Don't forget to bring your instruments on Thursday!" She rushed to her 'Mommy' station wagon and swung by the apartment to pick up her young son, Atticus. Atticus gleefully shouted, "We're going to Auntie Jessi's house! Yipee!" Mary Ane glanced in the rearview mirror and swerved to avoid a skidding convertible. She raced down the slick roads to the rambling mansion on the outskirts of town.   



End file.
